


Entertainment

by Isilloth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, F/F, The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Hermione goes out for a drink with a friend.





	Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> For anonymous prompt [Hermione/Pansy, Cheating](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/23893.html?thread=3388245#cmt3388245)

„No one should know about it,” Hermione groaned, dressing up hurriedly, “I have a husband, children… It can’t leave this walls.”  
Pansy nodded, without taking her eyes off her. She still lied naked in her bed. “Will we repeat this?” she asked after a moment of silence.  
“No.” Hermione was firm. “It can’t happen again.”

_The previous day_

Hermione fixed her make up. Today’s evening she supposed to meet with colleagues from work for a drink. Pansy and Daisy, two girls from her Department, both from Slytherin. She had never thought they became friends, but it turned out they were nice company. She remembered Pansy very well from school, as a close friend of Draco Malfoy, so she was even more surprised when they became friends. Daisy was a little bit older, so she didn’t remember her from Hogwart, but still, who would expect Slytherin to friends with muggle-born?  
“I see you’re preparing.” Pansy just entered the bathroom and taken out the lipstick.  
“Of course, I couldn’t wait. It will be good to break away.”  
“Girls!” Daisy also came. It started to be a little bit tight. “I’m sorry, but I can’t go out tonight. I just received an owl. It was about my other. She’s sick and I have to take care of her. I’m sorry.”  
“Oh, is this something serious?” Hermione asked, concerned.  
“I hope not. But I out tonight. I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be,” said Pansy. “Eventually we can go to just a two of us.”  
Hermione hesitated. She wanted to go out tonight but she felt it would be unfair to Daisy. She looked at her.  
“Go, go, it's not a problem, really. You deserved some entertainment.”  
“Thanks, Daisy. I’m sure next time we will go out together.”  
“Me too. Have fun!”

  
“… and then he yelled >you would never have it<.” Pansy laughed, and Hermione echoed her. They were sitting a few hours, without sparing alcohol. They were having a great time, even without Daisy.  
In one moment, when they were to clean table of spare glasses, their hands touched. They looked at each other. She would swear Pansy blushed, but maybe it was just effect of alcohol. She also felt the heat. She quickly took her hand.  
“I think I got to go,” said Pansy, in silence which followed. “It’s already late.”  
“I’ll walk you,” Hermione said, unexpected, even for herself.

They were walking through night London. They didn’t teleport, wanting to have a wander. Cool air chilled their cheeks. They were a moment when their hands touched again. And Hermione didn’t want to take it away. They looked at each other eyes. She felt like if spark ran between them. Pansy leaned toward her and kiss her. Hermione didn’t know what she was doing, and yet she proceeded with a kiss. It lasted, not interrupted by any of them. Hermione embraced Pansy, her hands wandered through her body, her back, her breast, her tights. She pushed her to the wall, her mouth went lower, to Pansy’s neck. The other woman moaned. Hermione felt the jerk. Pansy teleported them to her flat.  
“Are you sure you want this?” she asked when they stopped for a moment.  
“Yes,” Hermione whispered, but she wasn't sure at all. Then she went back to kissing her.

Her hands went under Pansy’s dress and undid her bra. Hermione literally broke off her clothes. Pansy didn’t owe her. Next moment they both were naked. Pansy pushed her to bed and started to caress her breast. Her mouth went lower, sucking Hermione’s nipples than kissing skin under her breasts. Hermione breathed heavily, immersing fingers in Pansy’s hair. There wasn’t anything else, just the two of them. Pansy looked at her face and, with a grin, dipped her head between Hermione’s legs. Hermione groaned at the moment when Pansy touched her clitoris with her tongue. She moaned in pleasure louder when she came. Pansy rose and kissed her in the mouth. Hermione felt her salty taste in her lover’s mouth. They kissed with passion. Hermione turned Pansy on the back and started to massage her clit with hand. She sucked Pansy’s nipples while fingering her. Now Pansy was moaning. Her eyes had expanded with pleasure. Hermione was passionately kissing Pansy’s body.

When they were done Hermione fell asleep in Pansy’s arms. She wasn’t thinking about what she just have done for now.


End file.
